random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures In Balloonworld/Episodes/The Great Tournament Of Wet
(RNW Original Logo) (Intro) (We see a zoom out of Bloon Apts. As the camera zooms in, we see The Elementals relaxing on the roof.) Hot Balloon: I'm bored... Cold Balloon: You've said that 20 times now. Can't we just relax for once? Hot Balloon: I'd rather do something else. Does anybody have any ideas? (Electric Balloon nods) Cold Balloon: No, Electric Balloon, we are not going to space. Wet Balloon: Should we eat out of boredom again? Cold Balloon: That sounds like a good idea. Who's going to buy the food? Electric Balloon: I nominate Cold Balloon. Cold Balloon: I've already gone to Bloonmart 3 times this week! Electric Balloon: So? Cold Balloon: IT'S MONDAY! Electric Balloon: Fine. I nominate Wet Balloon. Wet Balloon: Okay... (Cut to Wet Balloon floating down the street on their way to Bloonmart carrying a basket.) Ball Balloon: Hey Wet Balloon! Wanna play catch? Wet Balloon: Sorry, I'm on my way to Bloonmart... (Ball Balloon angrily throws the ball at Wet Balloon, which lands in their basket) Wet Balloon: Oh! Hmm... This gives me an idea! (Wet Balloon arrives at the apartment) Wet Balloon: I know what we can do today! Everyone: What? Wet Balloon: It's this game I invented. Let me show you! (Everyone goes outside) Wet Balloon: So, on both sides there's a basket, and there are two teams. The 1st team has to throw the ball in this basket, and the 2nd team has to throw the ball in that basket. Dry Balloon: That makes sense. Hot Balloon: We should hold a tournament! Wet Balloon: The Great Tournament Of Wet! Let's do it! Dry Balloon: Every tournament needs a prize... Electric Balloon: I found this weird cube thing once. Dry Balloon: That'll do. Wet Balloon: Let's hand out flyers! (Wet Balloon tosses a large number of flyers off the roof. The flyers float all over the city, and many of them are found by passerby balloons. Two Balloons hiding behind the back of a building are reading the flyer.) Smoke Balloon: A basketball tournament for Balloons? Mirror Balloon: Apparently so... Smoke Balloon: What a waste of time... Mirror Balloon: Wait! Look at this! Smoke Balloon: Hmm? "The winners of the tournament will receive this cube." And there's a picture of a cube! Is that- Mirror Balloon: A cube! If we can win that... Smoke Balloon: The Order will be one step closer to victory! Mirror Balloon: And we'll get promotions! Smoke Balloon: All we need to do is win the tournament. Do you have any Basketball experience? Mirror Balloon: I've been kicked out of every tournament I've tried to join... Smoke Balloon: Me too... Mirror Balloon: We'll guarantee we win, fairly or not. (Meanwhile, at a stadium constructed with cardboard boxes. The Elementals are at a desk, signing in participants.) Wet Balloon: Good thing we had a lot of leftover cardboard boxes... Hot Balloon: Here comes some people! (Smoke Balloon and Mirror Balloon float over to the desk) Smoke Balloon: Can we join the tournament? Mirror Balloon: Yeah, it looks like a lot of fun! Wet Balloon: Sure! Let me just... Dry Balloon: Wait! You need 5 people in your team to participate! Smoke Balloon: Oh... We'll find some other balloons to join us. (The two float off) Smoke Balloon:Do you know anybody who would want to join us? Mirror Balloon: What about that balloon over there? Smoke Balloon: Hmm... That's Sporty Balloon! Mirror Balloon: And that one? Smoke Balloon: Bully Balloon. The two are best friends. Mirror Balloon: What about that green guy? Smoke Balloon: Weed Balloon. Mirror Balloon: We've got ourselves a team, then. Smoke Balloon: Don't we need to, you know, ask them? Mirror Balloon: Oh, yes, right. Montage time! (Montage of the two asking the other balloons) (cut to the newly assembled team floating towards the check in desk) Dry Balloon: Welcome back! Mirror Balloon: We've got 5 members, just like you said. Cold Balloon: Okay, you're in. (Wet Balloon quickly scribbles down the team on a notepad) Wet Balloon: Go ahead and wait in the stadium lounge. We'll call you when the tournament starts. Category:Transcript Category:Adventures in Balloonworld